


forget-me-yes

by bookworm116



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a story out of my own imagination…<br/>i guess the characters act a little like ed edd and eddy, but, i made this story up before i even saw the show. i revised it.<br/>heres the fourth chapter!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Issac levonium is my name. I'm four. I have two sisters and one mother.

My mother is tall and skinny, with black hair.

My sister, well, my older sister's name is cristy. she's six. She has black hair just like my mother.

my younger sister is two. she has blonde hair and her name is jaiden. 

i am four, like i said. i keep a blue hat on all the time so people don't find out my secret.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mother, jaiden and i were in the super market getting dinner. with one job and three kids, times were always hard for us.

we drove home.

cristy is waiting for us.

"well?" she yells at me.

"well what?" i respond.

"you are  _so_ predictable, mister genius!!!" she yells.

"um.." i'm a little lost. i've no idea what she's going on about.

she bursts into tears and runs from the living room/kitchen into the bedroom we all share.

"what the @!!# did you do to her issac?" asks my mother.

"i have no idea." 

i sit down and watch my little sister playing cars by candle light.

there's a glow on her face from the candle.

"issac?" she asks in her baby voice.

yes. i'm issac.

i sit down and let her sit on my lap. she runs cars along my head and arms.

"vrooom vroom!" she says softly.

if only i could be that simple.

if only.

my hat drops over my eyes as i drift into sleep.

next thing i know, my mother is carrying me to bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

i wake in the morning and listen to my family sleeping.

i silently get up and fix breakfast for myself, check the mailbox, and get ready for playgroup.

i know i'm more advanced then them. 

"honey?" it's my mother.

"yes." i let her know i'm here. she sits in a chair and reads the paper. i look through the mail we have.

bill…. bill…. letter to mother about bill… letter from samantha? who is samantha?

i open the letter.

 

_dear issac_

_thank you for the letter._

_i know you won't remember me, but i know you are a smart boy. you'll figure it out._

_oh yes_ _… bob and william miss you._

 

what???! what letter? who are bob and william? i am very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

who is samantha? who are bob and william? why do i not remember? am i suffering some sort of amnesia?

my head is full of questions that i cannot answer. 

"who sent you a letter issac?" my mother asks.

"oh, a friend." i lie. her face clouds.

"you have friends?" i pretend to look offended.

"yes," i say, giving her a look. she gives me one back.

"who?" i search my head for any boys my age. then i give up. she knows i don't have any friends.

_'i know you won't remember me'_

_'bob and william miss you'_

_'thank you for the letter'_

what is going on?

i hear my sister start to cry in the bedroom. my mother starts to get up.

"i can get her." i say, heading into the bedroom.

"hi jaiden," i say softly. i pick her up and head downstairs.

i sometimes wonder why i'm already in 3rd grade.

i am issac levonium. i'm 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a story out of my own imagination…  
> i guess the characters act a little like ed edd and eddy, but, i made this story up before i even saw the show. i revised it.  
> heres the fourth chapter!

we drive to playgroup. it's a wonder mother can even afford a car.

jaiden and i go to playgroup. my mother has already dropped cristy off at her school. i don't like that school. they won't ket me in just because i am a year too young to be in kindergarten. i am certain i could complete the testing, if they would just let me try.

but instead, i am stuck with a bunch of four year olds learning how to count to 10. 3 year olds learning how to count to 5. 2 year olds learning to speak. and one year olds that have to be watched ever second.

my mother has a good friend named Mickey anderson.  he is a third grade teacher. he gives me packets of worksheets to pass the time. i like mr. anderson. he would put me in school if he had that power. but he doesn't. so this is the best he can do.

playgroup. ha.

"issac go swing?" it is my sister.

"no," i tell her. "i do not like the sensation of swinging."

"sensation?" she asks. i roll my eyes.

"i no like swing," i try to simplify my response. it is not her fault. she is 2.

"o.k.," she sighs.

i look at the flowers budding on the plants the children have helped plant. they try so hard to accomplish what i can do in a second. it doesn't seem fair. i guess i will have to wait another year to be able to get into kindergarten. did you know that the german word for children is kinder, and the german word for garden is garten? kinder-garten. child-garden. i wonder why it's called that. i will never know. time travel is not possible. i cannot go back in time to see why the word for kindergarten is what is what it is. speaking of words, i overhear two children talking about the word pizza.

"you see, theres a tower in france called the leaning tower of pizza. it's where the word pizza came from," a four year old is explaining to a three year old.

i walk over to them.

"excuse me, but that is not correct. the leaning tower of pisa is spelled P-I-S-A. and also, it's in Italy." i walk away from them. the three year old is laughing at the four year old.

"you don't know anything. ha!" i don't usually interfere with other people's conversations, but when someone says something wrong, i tend to correct it. i do not want people learning wrong things from other people who don't know what their talking about.

i think and think and think about the mysterious letter i got this morning. i pull it out of my pocket, where it has been sitting all this time. i look at the return address.

next door! the return address is the door right next door! i have to go see this samantha person.

when playgroup gets out, my mother comes to pick us up. cristy refuses to sit next to me, for some unknown reason. my mother has to move jaiden's car seat to the middle. i sigh and look out the window. trees fly by at me. houses. finally we are at our apartment building. we use the elevator to get to our apartment. my mother sits down and proceeded to fill out checks for various things. cristy runs to the bathroom and locks the door. the bathroom is cristy's get-away place. jaiden sits down on the floor and watches an ant go by. i cautiously step outside the door. my mother does not look up. i bolt.

i ring the doorbell. a tall dark skinned girl looks at me. apparently she recognizes me immediately, for she drops down on the floor, and hugs me. i try not to let on that i have no idea who she is.

"issac! you came! je waited for so long. then finally, when the FBI stopped tracing my mail, je wrote la letter to you!"  her words are mixed up in french and english.

"vous avez ma lettre, n'a pas vous?" she giggled. "oops. english. you got my letter, didn't you?" 

"yes?" i ask. "but if you live next door to me, why didn't you just come next door?" her smile faded.

"you really don't remember anything, do you. well come in, i'll tell you everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i'm going to mix this up a bit. there is going to be some ed edd and eddy fandom, because i can't keep them out of my stories. only double d will be in this story. or maybe ed and eddy later.  
> i don't know. issac is slowly learning about his past. ok, since i don't want to ramble, here is:
> 
>  
> 
> chapter 5!

samantha brought be into a room with dozens of pictures. strange people with me.all of the pictures had me in them. all of them. i was confused. i didn't know these people i was with. there was one with a girl in a white suit with a black belt. a karate suit. she was standing, smiling, with me. she had orange, wild, frizzy hair. another one showed a boy who looked a lot like me, except he was fat and wearing no clothes. i was smiling, holding a piece of pizza, and he had the pizza box on his head. samantha looked at me sadly.

"are you telling me you don't remember anything?" i sighed.

"no. please tell me what's going on. who are these people?"

samantha looked close to tears.

"you don't remember me?"

samantha's mood suddenly changed.

"what's my name?" i was confused. she had already said her name was samantha, wasn't it? but then, out of nowhere, i got a flash of image. samantha was standing in front of me, introducing herself to- a skinny kid, and the fat boy from the pictures. they both looked a lot like me.

"hi, i'm maggie. i met issac at the college he goes to. you must be william. and bob."

i went to college? and why did those two look so similar to me? samantha stared at me expectantly. but no! her name wasn't samantha! it was maggie! why she used a false name, i wasn't sure.  i had seen that flash, and it wasn't my imagination. samantha looked at me, studying me.

"maggie," i spoke. "i can't remember anything. i just got a memory back. i don't know why my memory went away. i can't-i don't know."

maggie sighed. "we'll have to start from the beginning."

she started talking.

"you were born in maine. your first year of your life your parents, your two brothers, they were all there. you are a triplet." 

i interrupted. "I am a TRIPLET?" i thought this over. bob and william miss you. bob and william. bob and william!

then i got another flash.

the skinny boy-william? was laughing.

"bob, you don't stick your head down the toilet if you want to find issac." the fat boy-bob, was in fact sticking his head in the toilet.

maggie started talking again.

"yeah. you're a triplet. bob and william are your brothers. so you grew up in maine. then, for some reason, your parents were driving home from a party, and were drunk. they swerved, and didn't stop.then the car just kinda, went over a cliff. you were home with your babysitter, and when your parents didn't return, she called the police. they found the wrecked car and the dead bodies…" maggie trailed off, not wanting to continue. then she finally went on.

"you were handed over to an orphanage. your brothers somehow wound up going to different orphanages. you were shipped to london. you heard lots of people talking over there, which is why you have a british accent."

that would explain a few things.

"somehow you found your way back to maine, who knows how you did it, and you found william and bob again. you lived at an orphanage for 2 years, and that orphanage was  where all these pictures were taken. that's patsy."

she pointed to the girl in the karate outfit. then she took out a whole new picture. a blond boy, a dark haired girl, a dirty blond girl, a frizzy black haired boy, a no-haired girl, patsy, maggie, a long brown haired girl, a blonde haired girl, william, bob, and me. we were all smiling in one picture.

i would have said maggie was lying to me, but these were photos. and i had remembered things on my own.

maggie began pointing to the children in the picture. "that's sherlock," the blond boy. "that's lily, patsy's twin sister." the dark haired girl.

"that's freddy," the frizzy black haired boy. "that's pinky," the dirty blond girl. "that's Lizzy," the no haired girl. "that's katie, your sister," the long brown haired girl. "and that's daisy." the blonde girl.

i was so confused. maggie went on to tell me all about these people, but just then i got another flash of memory.

william was standing on a chair while a huge insect crawled on the floor. and i don't mean just a big old bug. i mean this insect was huge. as big as william, at least.?

"get it away! bob, why'd you put a fly in issac's machine that makes things grow and shrink?" bob held a giant jar and was trying to catch the oversized housefly. i was laughing. it was comical.

william was afraid of this giant housefly. bob was trying to catch it. these were my brothers, i could feel it.

then i was back with maggie.

"and since you had discovered so many medical wonders, they decided to erase your memory. these big company's that sell drugs to people, they didn't want you taking away your business. then they bought you from- well, the orphanage was taking care of you because your mom and dad were going somewhere for a day or two, and-" i interrupted.

"i thought my mother and father were dead." maggie sighed.

"yes, but a new family bought you from the orphanage. but since they hadn't payed all for you yet, the orphanage still kinda owned you. so this big company came and wanted to take you for themselves. and since they were able to offer all the money up front, the orphanage had to give you to them."

i thought this over.

"then they paid the FBI to not let anybody from your past come in contact with you. they did that, but only for about a year. now- now i can see you again."

maggie paused.

"they took your memory away, and gave you to a family for free."

"my current family."

"yeah."

suddenly maggie burst into tears and laid her head against my shoulder.

"i haven't seen you in forever, issac. you should know, i was kinda your-" she paused. i suddenly remembered. so much. i remembered all of the times that bob had rammed his head into the wall, i remembered the time patsy had gotten her karate black belt, i remembered all the funny and sad moments with my two brothers, i remembered when william had been scared to sleep on his own, i remembered when bob had met lizzy for the first time, i remembered how lizzy had an instant crush on bob, i remembered how bob had been scared of her for a good amount of time, and i remembered that maggie had been my-girlfriend- before i hadn't had my memory taken away.

my life. before.

i hugged maggie so tightly then.

"i remember."

"you remember what?" she asked.

"everything," i said softly.

"oh, issac," and it was like no time had passed at all.

i remembered how my family had adopted all three of us, and how my 'older sister' katie, my foster parents had had without adopting had been so mean to me, while really she loved me. and how william chose to be sarcastic, but in reality he was very kind. or how bob appeared stupid. but he sometimes said things that really made you think.

my family. i had lost it.


End file.
